wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/II/18
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XVIII SCENA MAŁŻEŃSKA. Jak to Athos przewidział, kardynał, niedługo poczekawszy, zszedł z góry, zajrzał do pokoju, gdzie byli muszkieterowie i zastał Porthosa, grającego zawzięcie w kości z Aramisem. Spojrzał szybko po wszystkich kątach sali i przekonał się, że brakuje jednego z muszkieterów. — Gdzie się podział pan Athos?... — zapytał. — Eminencjo — odrzekł Porthos — z opowiadań oberżysty nabrał on przekonania, iż drogi nie są bezpieczne i pojechał przodem na zwiady. — A panowie coście przez ten czas porabiali, panie Porthosie? — Ja wygrałem pięć pistolów od Aramisa. — A teraz, czy jesteście gotowi powracać ze mną razem? — Jesteśmy na rozkazy Waszej Eminencji. — Na koń zatem, panowie, bo już późno. Giermek oczekiwał kardynała przy drzwiach oberży. Giermek potwierdził wszystko, co mówili muszkieterowie, z powodu wyjazdu Athosa. Kardynał skinął ręką na znak zadowolenia, wspiął konia i ruszył z równemi ostrożnościami, jak kiedy tu jechał. Athos tymczasem pędził co koń wyskoczy, lecz, oddaliwszy się tak, iż pewnym był, że go nikt nie dojrzy, zwrócił na prawo, objechał dokoła, znalazł się z powrotem o dwadzieścia kroków od karczmy i, ukryty w gęstwinie drzew, czatował na ukazanie się orszaku. Poznawszy kapelusze z galonami towarzyszy swoich i płaszcz, bramowany frendzlą złotą, pana kardynała, poczekał aż jeźdźcy dotrą do skrętu drogi, a gdy stracił ich z oczu, powrócił cwałem do oberży, gdzie go wpuszczono bez trudności. — Mój oficer — rzekł Athos do oberżysty — zapomniał o ważnem zleceniu dla damy z pierwszego piętra i przysłał mnie do niej. — Wejdź pan — odparł gospodarz — jest ona jeszcze w swoim pokoju. Athos skorzystał z pozwolenia, lekkim krokiem przebiegł schody i dopadł uchylonych drzwi w chwili, gdy milady kładła już kapelusz na głowę. Wszedł do pokoju i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Na odgłos klucza w zamku, milady się odwróciła. Athos stał przy drzwiach, owinięty płaszczem, w kapeluszu na oczy nasuniętym. — Kto pan jesteś? czego tu chcesz?... — zawołała. — O! to ona!... — mruknął Athos. I, zrzucając płaszcz, oraz podnosząc kapelusz, postąpił ku milady. — Poznajesz mnie pani?... — zapytał. Milady zrobiła krok naprzód, następnie cofnęła się, jak gdyby węża ujrzała. — No, no — mówił Athos — cieszę się, bo widzę, żeś mnie poznała. — Hrabia de La Fère!... — szeptała milady, blednąc i cofając się do ściany. — Tak, milady — odrzekł Athos — hrabia de La Fère, we własnej postaci, który przybył umyślnie z końca świata, aby mieć przyjemność ujrzeć panią. Usiądź pani i porozmawiajmy, jak mówi pan kardynał. Milady, skamieniała z przerażenia, usiadła, nie wyrzekłszy ani jednego słowa. — Jesteś szatanem wysłanym z piekła na ziemię!... — rzekł Athos. — Władza twoja jest wielka, wiem o tem; lecz z pomocą Boga, ludzie uczciwi dają radę i takim jak ty potworom. Raz już znalazłaś się na mej drodze; byłem pewny, iż pozbyłem się ciebie skutecznie, lecz omyliłem się widać, lub może piekło nie chciało cię przyjąć. Milady, po tych słowach, przywodzących wspomnienia okrutne, opuściła głowę z głuchym jękiem. — Sądziłaś, że nie żyję prawda? tak, jak ja pewny byłem, żeś umarła? imię Athosa zastąpiło nazwisko hrabiego de La Fère, tak samo, jak lady Clarick zastąpiła Annę de Bucil! Wszak się tak nazywałaś, gdy brat twój czcigodny błogosławił nasz związek? — Lecz ostatecznie — mówiła milady głosem, przez strach stłumionym — co cię sprowadza? czego chcesz ode mnie? Wiesz zatem, co robiłam? — Opowiedzieć ci mogę dzień po dniu od czasu, gdyś się zaciągnęła w służbę kardynała Uśmiech niedowierzania przemknął po wargach zbielałych milady. — Jeśli nie wierzysz, to posłuchaj: ty obcięłaś zapinki djamentowe z ramienia księcia Buckinghama: ty kazałaś porwać panią Bonacieux; zakochana w panu de Wardes, i sądząc, że z nim noc spędzisz, wpuściłaś pana d‘Artagnan; ty także, myśląc, że de Wardes cię oszukał, chciałaś, aby go rywal jego zabił; a kiedy ten rywal odkrył twoją tajemnicę haniebną, pragnęłaś i jego się pozbyć, nasyłając dwóch podłych na niego morderców, a zobaczywszy, że kule nie trafiły, posłałaś mu wina zatrutego wraz z fałszywym listem, aby ofiara twoja sądziła, że wino to pochodzi od przyjaciół. Nakoniec dziś w tym pokoju, siedząc na tem samem krześle, przyrzekłaś kardynałowi Richelieu zabić księcia Buckinghama wzamian za dane ci pozwolenie zamordowania d‘Artagnana. Milady stała się teraz sina. — Chyba szatanem jesteś?... — wyrzekła. — Może być — odparł Athos — w każdym razie słuchaj i pamiętaj dobrze, co teraz powiem: zabij sama lub każ zamordować księcia Buckinghama, mało mnie to obchodzi! nie znam go: w dodatku jest Anglikiem; lecz nie waż się tknąć ani włosa z głowy d‘Artagnana, który jest przyjacielem moim wiernym i którego bronić będę, albo przysięgam na głowę ojca mojego, zbrodnia ta byłaby twoją ostatnią... — Pan d‘Artagnan, ciężko mnie obraził — rzekła milady głucho.. — Pan d‘Artagnan umrze. — Nie wiedziałem doprawdy, że panią może coś jeszcze obrażać — rzekł, śmiejąc się Athos — a więc on miał nieszczęście ją obrazić i umrze? — Umrze — odparła milady — najpierw ona, potem on... Athosa szał ogarniał; widok tej istoty, pozbawionej kobiecości, przywiódł mu na pamięć zdarzenia okropne, wspomniał, że kiedyś w położeniu mniej niebezpiecznem, niż obecnie, chciał ją poświęcić dla zachowania czystości honoru swego; pragnienie krwi tej kobiety powróciło mu palące, i opanowało jak gorączka, wstał, wyjął pistolet z za pasa i nabił go... Milady, jak trup blada, chciała krzyczeć, lecz głos jej zamarł; wydawała jedynie jęki nieludzkie, podobne do chrapania dzikiego zwierza. Przytulona do ściany, na tle obicia ciemnego, z włosem rozwianym, wyglądała, jak obraz trwogi i okrutnego przerażenia. Athos podniósł wolno pistolet, wyciągnął rękę i dotknął lufą czoła milady, następnie głosem spokojnym, zdradzającym postanowienie nieodwołalne, rzekł: — Pani, oddaj mi natychmiast papier, podpisany przez kardynała, albo na mą duszę w łeb ci wypalę. — Zdecyduj się, zostawiam ci sekundę czasu. Milady widziała po skurczeniu jego twarzy, że strzał padnie; wyjęła szybko papier z za stanika i podała Athosowi. — Masz — rzekła — i bądź przeklęty! Athos, schował pistolet za pas, wziął papier, — dla przekonania się, czy to ten sam, rozwinął go i czytał: „Z mojego rozkazu i dla dobra państwa okaziciel niniejszego zrobił to, co zrobił.   3 grudnia 1627 roku. Richelieu“.  — A teraz — rzekł Athos, wdziewając płaszcz i kładąc kapelusz na głowę — teraz gdy ci żądło wyrwałem, żmijo jadowita, kąsaj, jeżeli możesz. I wyszedł z pokoju, nie obejrzawszy się nawet. Przy bramie zastał dwóch ludzi, trzymających konie w pogotowiu. — Panowie — rzekł — znacie rozkazy Eminencji, odprowadzicie tę damę do fortecy La Pointe, a nie wolno wam jej opuścić, dopóki nie wsiądzie na pokład okrętu. Skłonili głowami na znak posłuszeństwa. Athos zaś skoczył lekko na siodło i ruszył z kopyta; zamiast jednak udać się drogą do obozu, poleciał przez pola, zatrzymując się od czasu do czasu i nasłuchując. Nareszcie doszedł go odgłos kopyt końskich. Nie wątpił już, że to kardynał i jego orszak. Wtedy puścił się jeszcze przed siebie, potem zatrzymał się, otarł pot z konia trawą i liśćmi z drzew i stanął w poprzek drogi na dwieście kroków od obozu. — Kto idzie?... — zawołał, gdy jeźdźcy się ukazali. — A! to nasz dzielny muszkieter zapewne tam stoi — rzekł kardynał. — Tak, Eminencjo — odpowiedział Porthos — to on. — Panie Athosie — rzekł Richelieu — przyjm sedeczne podziękowanie za dobrą wolę, nam okazaną. Panowie, jesteśmy już na miejscu, skierujcie się do bramy na lewo, hasło: Król i Ré! Mówiąc to, kardynał skłonił głową, na znak pożegnania, skręcił na prawo, i, mając giermka za sobą, udał się także do obozu, gdyż noc tę miał tam przepędzić. — No cóż? — zapytali razem Porthos i Aramis, gdy ich kardynał nie mógł już słyszeć — czy podpisał papier, przez nią żądany? — Tak — odrzekł Athos spokojnie — mam go już przy sobie. Trzej przyjaciele nie odezwali się więcej do siebie, jechali w milczeniu aż do swej kwatery, raz tylko przemówiwszy, gdy straże o hasło pytały. Posłano natychmiast Mousquetona, aby powiedział Planchetowi, że pan jego jest usilnie proszony, aby, gdy zejdzie z posterunku przy okopach, przybył w tej chwili do mieszkania muszkieterów. Ze swej strony milady, jak to Athos przewidział, udała się bez oporu za swymi towarzyszami; miała wprawdzie ochotę kazać się zaprowadzić do kardynała i opowiedzieć mu wszystko, lecz odkrycie prawdy przez nią pociągnęłoby to samo ze strony Athosa: doniosłaby, że Athos ją powiesił, lecz on za to wydałby, że jest piętnowana. Zdecydowała się zatem nic nie mówić i wyjechać z zachowaniem wszelkich ostrożności, dokonać ze zwykłą zręcznością trudnego dzieła, którego się podjęła, a następnie, spełniwszy wszystko ku zadowoleniu kardynała, stanąć przed nim i dopomnieć się o pomoc w zemście osobistej. Wskutek tego postanowienia, po całonocnej podróży, o siódmej rano, była już w La Pointe, o ósmej wsiadła na okręt, o dziewiątej tenże okręt z listami polecającemi od kardynała, mając niby płynąć do Bayonny, podnosił kotwicę i rozwijał żagle ku Anglji.